


The Crime Solving Couple

by Superlocked_25



Series: Of Crime and Love [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Joanlock - Freeform, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan hide their marriage from all of their friends. But finally decide to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Average Morning

Joan was woken up by Sherlock’s cellphone ringing. “Sherlock,” she mumbled, “phone.”

“You get it.” He grumbles back.

She picks up the phone and answers sleepily. “Hello.”

“Watson? It’s Gregson. Wait, why are you answering Holmes’ phone?” Gregson says.

‘Shit, they don’t know we’re married’ she thought. So she says their usual excuse. “He left it in the living room again. What’s up?”

“We’ve got a murder case for you guys. All the doors and windows were locked from the inside and the security system was activated but not set off.” Gregson replies.

“I’ll tell Sherlock and we’ll be right there.” She hangs up. “Sherlock, you need to get up we’ve got a case.”

“Bell or Gregson?” he asks as he gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

“Gregson. Murder, but all the doors and windows were locked and the security system was activated but wasn’t set off.” She says as she pulls on a shirt and begins brushing her hair.

“Use the usual excuse for why you were answering my phone?”

“Mhm.” She turns to him when she’s finished getting ready. “We’re going to have to tell them eventually.”

“Yes,” he wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss, “but not today.”

They get in their car and drive to the crime scene. They hold hands until they are two blocks from the crime scene, and then they fall into the roles of partners instead of husband and wife.


	2. Another Crime, Another Injury

Sherlock and Joan were staking out a suspect’s, Robert Frost’s, home and waiting for him to leave.

“We’ve been here for 4 hours and the guy hasn’t even opened his blinds!” she exclaims.

“Patience Joanie.” He squeezes her hand. “He’ll have to leave eventually.”

Just then the suspect walks out of the house, gets into his car, and drives away.

“I’m going in. I’ll have my earpiece in, warn me if you see anyone approaching the house.” He starts to get out but she catches his wrist.

“Be careful.”

“Don’t worry I will.” He replies “If I don’t make contact for 2 consecutive minutes call Gregson.” He gets out of the car and goes up to the door. She watches as he picks the lock and goes inside. “I’m in.”

“See anything?” she asks.

“No, wait. Call Gregson, now.” That is the last thing he says before she hears voices shouting and then the earpiece goes dead.

She picks up her phone and calls Gregson. “We need backup now. Sherlock and I were investigating Robert Frost’s home and right before his earpiece went dead he said to call you immediately.” She is trying to keep from freaking out.

“Ok, we’re on our way. Don’t move! We’ll get Holmes out of there.” Gregson replies. She hangs up and anxiously awaits their arrival.

 

** Bell **

They all arrive at Robert Frost’s home and he immediately goes over to Joan’s car. “Are you alright?” he asks.

“I’m fine, but you have to get Sherlock out of there. We didn’t expect there to be other people inside, we thought the house was empty.” She replies shakily. He notices she is messing with the chain around her neck that she is always wearing.

“Just stay here, we’re headed in and we’ll do our best to get him out safely.” He walks over to his team. “We’re going in.”

He bangs on the door. “NYPD open up!” When no one answers he kicks the door down. They begin to check the rooms. He goes down to check the basement and finds Holmes, laying on the floor passed out with a shot to his arm that is bleeding badly. “I need a medic NOW! I found Holmes!” He shouts into his radio before applying pressure to his wound.

The medics come in and take over and as their wheeling him to the ambulance you hear someone scream.

“NO!”

You turn to find Joan running towards you and the medics with tears streaking her face. “Calm down, he’s alive. They’re taking him to the hospital for surgery to remove the bullet lodged in his arm.”

“I’m riding with him the hospital.” She says with tears still in her eyes as she gets on to the ambulance.

Right before the ambulance doors close you could have sworn you saw her take his hand and kiss his forehead. But you know that can’t be what you saw and try to forget about it.


	3. Hospital

Joan sits in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for them to stitch Sherlock up. She can’t believe she didn’t notice there were more guys inside, she should have noticed. Just then Bell and Gregson walk into the waiting room.

“Hey, how’s he doing?”  Gregson asks.

“He’s still in surgery. They should be closing him up now.” She says weakly while staring at the floor. She has pulled out the ring on the end of her chain and has been holding it tightly in her hand.

“How about you, how are you holding up?” Bell asks.

Before she can answer a nurse comes out. “Family of Mr. Holmes?” the nurse says.

She puts the ring back in her shirt and stands up. “That’s me.” She says to Bell and Gregson. She walks over to the nurse and who walks her back to his room. Before she can enter the nurse asks for her name.

“Joan Holmes. I’m his wife.” She replies. The nurse lets her in and her legs almost give out underneath her at what she sees. Lying in the hospital bed is Sherlock. His right arm has a large white bandage covering it and his face is as white as a sheet. She falls into the chair on the left side of the bed and holds his hand. Then she cries herself to sleep.

 

** Gregson **

He shows up to the hospital the next morning.

“I’m here to see Sherlock Holmes.” He says to the nurse at the reception desk.

“He is still unconscious, but I can ask his family if you can be let in. What is your name?”

“Captain Gregson.” He says “I’m a close friend.”

“I’ll be back in a moment.” The nurse disappears down a hall of rooms and enters one. She comes back a short while later. “You may go in now. Room 221 at the end of the hall.”

“Thanks.” He replies. He walks down to room 221 and opens the door. Sitting next to Sherlock’s bed is Joan. Her eyes are red and puffy and she looks like she spent the night in the chair she’s sitting in.

“Hey, come on in.” she says “He’s not awake yet but should be in the next hour or so.”

“You look exhausted.” he says “Do you want to go home?  I can stay with him for a bit.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I really should stay with him.” She says sadly and looks back at Sherlock. “I don’t want him to think I’ve left him if he wakes up.

He looks at the way she looks at Sherlock and can see how much she cares. “Ok then, text me when he wakes up. The guys at the precinct want to know how he’s doing.”

“Ok, I will.” She says. As he leaves he sees her turn all her attention back to Sherlock.

** Joan **

The captain had left a long time ago and she was exhausted. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Sherlock, being rushed into surgery with a bullet wound in his arm that was bleeding, staining the temporary dressing a dark crimson. Each time her eyes snapped back open. She was drifting off again when she heard a groan. It was Sherlock, he was awake. “Hey ‘Lock. You’re finally awake.”

“How long was I out for?” he asks hoarsely.

“About 18 hours.” She takes her other hand and brushes some hair away from his forehead.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you too.” She smiles.

“I had to say it, when I was shot all I could think is ‘Protect Joan’ or ‘Don’t tell them Joan is outside’ but I knew I had to live so that I could tell you I love you. I don’t say it enough Joanie but I do love you.” She squeezes his hand and he sees the glint of a ring. “You’re wearing your ring.” He smiles.

“I put it on after I came into the room.” she says. “It does say you’re mine” her eyes tear up and he reads the engraving.

_Owner of Sherlock Holmes’ heart_

She hands him a chain with a similar ring on it. “I took it off of you before surgery.”

He takes the ring off the chain and slips it on his finger. It also has an engraving.

_Owner of Joan Holmes’ heart_

“Would it be okay with you if we wore these all the time?” he asks.

“So you want to tell people?” she asks, surprised.

“Well, not straight-up tell them. No, I was thinking something more our style.” He smiles.

“What do you have in mind?”

“We should wear the rings and test the observation and deduction skills of our friends and colleagues. See if they figure it out.”

“Sounds good. Plus, I’m tired of my friend trying to hook me up with guys.” She says.

“Yes, but I always make sure you have an excuse as to why you can’t don’t I?” he says, amused.

“Yeah you do.” She kisses him softly. “Get some rest ‘Lock. Your arm needs to heal before you can go chasing criminals again.”

“I will, but only if you climb into bed with me. I sleep much better when you’re beside me.” He says. She climbs into bed and they both fall asleep, with her head on his chest and his chin on top of it.


	4. Observe and Deduce- Bell

Sherlock was looking through files at the precinct and was very frustrated. He and Joan were working Bell for this case and it was tough. He looked up to see her looking at him with a knowing look.

She stood up. “I’m going to get some tea, you guys want anything?” she asks.

“Coffee would be great, black.” Bell replies.

“I’ll have the usual.” he says without looking up from the file. She leaves to get their drinks.

“Found anything yet?” Bell asks.

“If you count the fact that the victim has had a total of 60 cats over the last 5 years as something of importance, then yes.” He says sarcastically.

“Same here, I’ve found nothing” Bell throws down the file and looks up. He notices Sherlock is messing with something on his finger, a ring. “Since when did you wear a ring?” he asks.

“Oh, about a year now.” He says nonchalantly.

“Wait, is that a wedding ring?” Bell says, confused.

“Yes, surprised you haven’t noticed.”

“How come I haven’t met her?”

“Oh you have. You just need to observe and deduce.” Just then Joan walks back in the room with their drinks.

“Coffee, three creams and two sugars.” She hands a cup to Sherlock. “And a black coffee.” As she hand Bell his coffee he notices something. She also has a ring on, and it is identical to Sherlock’s.

“Hey, what’s that on your hand?” he asks and points to the ring.

“A wedding ring.” She replies and sits back down neck to Sherlock.

“Since when have you been married?” he asks her.

“About a year” she replies.

It all suddenly clicks into place. He remembered how Joan had reacted when she saw Sherlock hurt, and that they were never apart. So he had to double check, he saw an engraving on her ring. “Can I read the engraving?” he asks

“Sure” she hold out her hand and he read the engraving.

_Owner of Sherlock Holmes’ heart_

“Ok, why and how did I not know?” he asks as he sits back.

“Because we didn’t want you to know.” Sherlock replies.

“So, does anyone else know?”

“No, you’re the first to notice that we’ve been wearing rings for four weeks.” Joan says.

“And also Joanie, I win the bet. You have to clean the fridge this month.” He says with a smirk.

“Oh also, don’t tell anyone else. We have a bet for when and who finds out.” Joan says.

“Secrets safe with me.” Bell says.


	5. Observe and Deduce- Emily

Joan was sitting in a café waiting for her friend, Emily. While she waits she twist her wedding ring on her finger. She and Sherlock hadn’t had a wedding so none of their friends knew, only her parents and Mycroft had come to the court house. Just then Emily walks in.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Emily says.

“Its fine, it’s really nice to see you!” she replies.

“The same, anything new since I saw you a week ago?” she asks.

“Try to guess.” She picks up her glass to take a drink.

“Wait is that..?” Emily stares at her hand on the glass, the one with her wedding ring.

“A wedding ring?” she says. “Yeah it is.”

“And why was I not invited to the wedding, or told about it?” she asks, stunned.

“There was no wedding. We went down to the court house with my parents and his brother and that’s it.”

“So, who is he? And can I see that gorgeous ring?!”

“Guess, and then yes.” She says.

“Is he the green card marriage guy?”

“Nope.”

“That handsome detective?”

“What, Bell? No way.”

“The guy from the dating site?”

“Wrong again.”

Her eyes widen. “You’re not telling me…..?!”

“Found out who it was?” she smiles.

“Sherlock Holmes?!” she says, excitedly. “How long?”

“About a year.” She replies. “Here let me show you the picture of our rings next to each other.” She pulls up the picture on her phone and hands it to Emily.

“ _’Owner of the heart of Joan Holmes’_? Oh, that’s so romantic!”

“Let me open my locked album and I’ll show you photos of us.”

For the next hour she shows Emily pictures of her and Sherlock together. Then they part ways and she goes home.

She walks into the lock room, looking for Sherlock, when suddenly familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. “How was lunch?” he says.

“Good, she knows now.” She replies as she turns to face Sherlock.

“Well I’m glad your home with me now.” He bends his head down and kisses her softly and passionately.

She deepens the kiss as he backs her up against the desk. “How about we continue in the bedroom?” she says breathlessly, between kisses.

He smiles and they go to the bedroom and stay there for the rest of the night.


	6. Observe and Deduce- Captain Gregson

Gregson watched as Sherlock examined the crime scene with Joan close behind. Sherlock was spinning something on his finger, but he didn’t know what it was. Sherlock turns to Joan quickly and he watches as whatever was on Sherlock’s finger fall to the floor. Gregson picks it up and sees it’s a gold ring a wedding ring with the engraving ‘ _Owner of the heart of Joan Holmes_ ’.

“Hey Holmes!” both Joan and Sherlock turn to him. “I believe you dropped this.” He holds out the ring to Sherlock.

“Thank you Captain, it also looks like I won the bet.” He turns to Joan smiling.

“What bet?” he asks.

“The order of people finding out. He guessed Bell, Emily, and then you. While I guessed you, Bell, and then Emily.” Joan says rolling her eyes.

“How long?” he asks, confused.

“About a year.” They reply simultaneously.

“So I have to call you by your first names now? ‘Cause now your both Holmes.” He laughs.

“Yes I guess so, well now Joanie and I must be off, we have dinner reservations.” As they walk off, Gregson watches them and smiles.


End file.
